


Something Always Interrupts

by elfineyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfineyes/pseuds/elfineyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic about Mercy and her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Always Interrupts

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Mercy and I just wanted to write something about her dealing with things. This fic is a little aimless but I still had fun writing it and thinking of character interactions, I hope you have fun reading it.

The last time Mercy had slept well… She honestly couldn’t remember. There was just too much to do with Winston forming Overwatch again. People needed examinations and checks, bones set from bad skirmishes, prescriptions written. Every time she got up from her desk someone else would come in, and how could she tell them no? She was there to help.

She was there when Genji needed his replacement parts, lightly tuning until they fit just right and his muscles allowed him full flexibility. She was there when Junkrat was carried in kicking and screaming by Roadhog, easing the pain of the burns and chiding him for setting off experiments on base. She was there when McCree needed a refill on his medication and a quiet bit of affirmation, even though she wasn’t sure how much good it really did. She was even there when Jack came by, allegedly to check on her but really to ask if things were okay again. They were not.

Whenever she felt like she couldn’t go on she would give herself a small boost. Just enough to take the edge off the ache in her knees, the blisters on her feet, the kinks in her back. Just enough to keep going for a couple more hours. The nanobots were lifesavers and she didn’t know what she would do without them.

In the break room Winston asked her when she was going to bed. She laughed lightly as she stirred the sugar into her tea.

“When my work is done,” she said, nabbing a banana off the table.

But it was never done. There had to be constant attention to things, even when her hands got shaky from the caffeine and exhaustion. She didn’t realize how late it was until Mei came in with a friendly smile and a bowl of food. Mercy took it gratefully, wolfing down the rice and meat, wondering how she had once again managed to go on so little. Her friend chattered away as she ate, but she heard little of it. Especially when she had finished and her eyes suddenly felt heavy.

By the time her head was resting on her work, Mei had already dispatched her little assistant to fetch a blanket, which she then draped around the overworked doctor’s shoulders. A small kiss to her hair made Mei grimace a little.

“I’ll suggest a shower when she wakes up,” she whispered to the robot.

“Bweep,” it quietly trilled in assent as they tip-toed out of the room.

\---

When Mercy woke up her head snapped upright, papers sticking to her drool slicked cheek. Disoriented, she brushed them off, wiping her face with her sleeve and grabbing her mug with the sugar dredges solidified on the bottom. She felt even more tired than before she had slept.

She wasn’t sure what time it was. It was dark outside, but it had been when she had eaten last. Had it been a whole day? She wondered to herself as she went into the breakroom, flicking on the electric kettle. So absorbed in her own thoughts, she almost didn’t notice McCree sipping coffee on the opposite counter and started when she turned around to rinse her mug.

“Evenin’,” he said, lifting his mug of coffee in salute. “Sorry for startlin’ you.”

Placing her mug in the sink and a hand on her chest she managed a smile. “I can’t believe you surprised me. I can usually hear you coming a mile away.”

McCree snorted into his coffee, almost getting some of it in his beard. “You’ve been out cold for about a day. Not too surprised you’re not runnin’ on all cylinders.”

So it had been a day, she thought as she scrubbed out the stained mug. “I hope you all didn’t get into too much trouble.”

“Ah, we managed. That friend of Genji’s fixed us up if we needed it. Pretty nice guy.” He paused, tipping his hat. “Not quite the same as you, though, Doc.”

Waving him off she smiled slightly. “My feelings are not hurt, McCree. I am made of stern stuff, as you put it.”

“I know you are, Doc.” He hopped off the counter, giving her a light clap on the shoulder. “You should get some more sleep, if you can. Gonna be a long week.”

Sighing as he left, she grabbed her now clean mug and a tea bag. “Every week is.”

\---

When she finally returned to her desk, the pile of paperwork seemed ever more daunting. Tea would not be enough. So another boost it was. Letting it course through her she could feel some energy returning, not enough to make her feel like a real person again but almost. It was tempting to keep going, she knew she could take more. But in the end she put away the nanos. Someone else might need them afterall. And her work was never done.


End file.
